La araña conoce al Capitan
by El Elegido
Summary: ¿Que tal si Peter Parker conociera a Monkey D. Luffy? La respuesta risas, lucura y aventura.
1. Prologo rv

Este universo del hombre araña está basado en una mezcla de las películas, series animadas y comics.

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes o elementos mencionados en esté texto y solo los uso como diversión. No gano dinero con esté escrito así que por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Capitulo 1. Llega un nuevo héroe.

* * *

Era un día soleado en Nueva York, cuando nuestro amigable vecino el hombre araña se columpiaba para llegar a tiempo a su clase.

_'Ningún supervillano a la vista, no escucho sirenas y si todo sigue así llegare a clase a tiempo, si mi suerte sigue así quizás tenga tiempo para salir con Gwen más tarde'_ pensaba el trepa paredes, hasta que "¡Mi sentido arácnido¡" Esquivando por un pelo el ataque del Buitre pensó_ 'para que abrí la boca' _"Hola Buitre, escucha podemos acabar con esto rápido necesito llegar a una cita con mi doctor" el Buitre en lugar de sentirse ofendido sonrío como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste y dijo "por supuesto, pero el turno del Doc será hasta después de Rino y Shoker" "¿ehh? "_ '¡mi sentido aracnidoouch!'_ tal pensamiento fue cortado por una onda de choque, que lo mando hacia un hombre en traje de rinoceronte quien lo golpeo hacia un auto estacionado cerca de Central Park.

"Así que no es una fiesta particular,¿ algún otro invitado del que deba saber?" Su respuesta vino en la forma de una descarga eléctrica seguida de un puño gigante de arena. "te queda algún comentario gracioso arañita" Parándose con un poco de trabajo Peter dijo "Marco eres una montaña de arena para gatos andante, por supuesto que tengo comentarios graciosos" _'los Siniestros Seis, y sin mí traje negro no se si pueda vencerlos, será mejor ganar algo de tiempo.' _tal comentario hiso que Flint Marco el Hombre de Arena cambiara su mano derecha a una maza con pinchos "A ver si que dices después de que te aplaste." Pero antes de que cumpliera dicha amenaza el Dr. Pulpo dijo "calma Marco recuerda que es el turno de Rino primero" dicho criminal dio un paso al frente "He, voy a disfrutar esto" el Hombre Araña miro al cielo pensando _'donde hay apoyo para superhéroes cuando lo necesitas incluso Fury sería bienvenido en este momento.' _Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas. "aaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" CRASH y del cielo cayo un joven con un chaleco rojo sin abotonar, unos pantalones negros acortados y un sombrero de paja con un listón rojo. "Espíritu loco primero me reúne con mis amigos y luego nos separa otra vez y no me dio una montaña de carne, yo quería una montaña de carne." volteo alrededor y vio con una cara de asombro al Hombre Araña "¡genial un superhéroe! ¿Dónde está tu capa? ¡Un superhéroe debe tener capa!" cuando Peter se recupero de su asombro dijo "Oye, en primera no todos los superhéroes tienen capa, y en segunda ¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES?" Y con una sonrisa en la boca el joven dijo "ha, yo soy Monkey D. Luffy"

* * *

Continuara.


	2. Comienza la pelea

Capitulo 2

* * *

¿Dónde he visto esto antes?

* * *

"Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, ¿Y quién eres tú?"

El hombre araña se recupero momentáneamente de su asombro para hacer su clásica introducción. "Tu amigable vecino el espectacular hombre araña" y Luffy con estrellas en sus ojos dijo "genial, si eres un superhéroe espera a que le cuente esto a los demás, a Chopper le encantaría conocerte."

Y al instante sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su cara reflejo preocupación y empezó a ver a su alrededor como si buscara algo "¡Ah! " "oye calma, ¿qué sucede?" "Mis camaradas. ¿No están por aquí?, ¡Ese espíritu, le pateare el trasero por separarnos!" entonces se escucho a cierto grupo de supervillanos a quienes ya he dejado de lado por un buen rato "¡DEJEN DE IGNORARNOS, MALDITA SEA!"

Luffy se volteo a verlos y después de un momento dijo "¿Y ustedes que rayos son, fenómenos de circo?" Ante tal comentario todos los aludidos se estaban preparando para aniquilar a dicho capitán, pero Rino dijo "Ha, parece que quiere morir, pero yo iré primero y lo importante es acabar con el hombre araña," y cargando contra el capitán y la araña grito "Así que, FUERA DE MI CAMINO." Luffy solo ajusto su sombrero y sonriendo dijo "mejor muévete tú." Y con su pie izquierdo dio una patada a la cabeza de Rino lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de una forma muy dolorosa, "Quien sigue" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto todos los presentes pensaban lo mismo _'¡¿Qué demonios es él? Tiro a Rino con una patada y no muestra miedo frente a nosotros, solo parece estar confiado en que puede vencernos.' _La mente analítica del doctor Octavius prontamente formulo un plan, "Tiro a Rino con solo usar su pie, así que nuestra mejor opción es atacarlo desde lejos. Chicos ahora no importa nuestro orden de pelea, Electro, Shocker y el Hombre de Arena ataquen al del sombrero de paja. Los demás nos encargaremos del Hombre Araña entendido" todos movieron su cabeza de forma afirmativa y se prepararon para atacar, después de unos segundos atacaron.

El doctor Pulpo y el Buitre atacaron rápidamente al Hombre Araña con una ráfaga de ataques en conjunto, si no era un ala, era un tentáculo o un cuerno ya que el Rino, después de despertar se había unido a la refriega. Gracias a su sentido arácnido el Hombre Araña no recibió ningún golpe, pero bastantes se le acercaron lo cual hizo que decidiera llevar la pelea al aire para evitar los golpes de Rino.

Mientras, Luffy se enfrentaba a unos oponentes con poderes algo familiares "Ha Ha admira mi poder, maldito entrometido, te freiré como a una mosca" KRAKRAKRA "muere" grito Electro al mismo tiempo que lanzo una descarga que hubiera lastimado al mismisimo Hulk, pero que Luffy ni siquiera sintió, pero si lo pudo ver y le hizo recordar algo_''¿Por qué tiene el mismo poder que Lóbulos? No puede haber dos personas con el mismo poder de una fruta del diablo, no, no es él mismo poder, se parece pero no son iguales. Y ese tipo de a rayas tiene también un poder parecido al de Wari, y el poder del de traje ridículo es como un dial de impacto pero lo puede usar a distancia como el tipo de la paloma.' _"¿Qué rayos son ustedes?" le contestaron en conjunto y con caras de furia **"ESO DEBERIAMOS DE PREGUNTAR NOSOTROS" **el grito fue seguido de una ráfaga de ataques que Luffy esquivo por los pelos. _'Conseguiré respuestas luego por ahora mejor les daré una paliza' _con eso Luffy decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse en la pelea.

_'Debería encargarme primero del amarillo'_ pensó,_ 'es el más peligroso por ahora.' _Y con esa resolución esquivando los ataques del Hombre de Arena y Shoker Luffy estiro su brazo hacia atrás y corrió contra Shoker, "Gomu Gomu no Bullet " Quien solo pudo poner una cara de sorpresa y recibir el golpe directamente en su cara, golpe que lo mando a volar por dos calles antes de detenerse dolorosamente con una pared y perder la conciencia.

Los compañeros de Shoker se quedaron sin habla mientras Luffy acomodaba su sombrero y con una sonrisa decía "¿Quién sigue?"

Continuara

* * *

Notas de traducción:

Wari es japonés para cocodrilo y es como Luffy le dice a Crocodile, de tal forma le dice lobulos a Enel y tipo de la paloma a Lucci.

Gomu Gomu no Bullet se traduce como: Bala de caucho o hule.

Nota del autor: desde esta fecha25/07/2011 este capitulo fue revisado y corregido.


	3. Retirada

No soy dueño de ningún personaje en esta historia, solo de la trama que aquí se presenta.

* * *

Retirada

Flynt Marco estaba tranquilo. Él es intocable… a menos claro, que ese tipo descubriera que el agua lo volvía vulnerable. Pero esa no es una gran preocupación el Hombre Araña descubrió eso solamente por accidente, ese monstruo no sabe de su debilidad por lo tanto no hay peli… **¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?** Ese monstruo del sombrero de paja al ver el agua saliendo de un hidrante que Electro destruyo volteo hacia él y mostro una sonrisa muy similar a la de Venom.

Permítanme re frasear ese pensamiento: Una sonrisa DEMASIADO similar a la de Venom mezclada con la de Carnage.

Flynt Marco. Sandman Nada puede dañarlo a menos que este empapado. Aun así, con tan solo ver esa sonrisa todos sus instintos le decían que se fuera corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo Hulk con un tanque de agua de setecientos litros. Y si hay una cosa que él sabe con seguridad es hacer caso a sus instintos, la última vez que no lo hizo acabo como un montón de arena en una zanja. Un error que destruye tu vida es suficiente para una vida.

Terror, ese sentimiento que tenia al ver esa sonrisa mientras se acercaba al hidrante y empezo a be…be…r… **¡Qué demonios!**

Lleno su boca y sus mejillas empezaron a expandirse, parecía un hámster con una cabeza gigante. Y a no ser porque su instinto seguía gritándole que saliera de allí hubiera colapsado de la risa.

Luego el hámster lo persiguió para mojarlo para la suerte de Marco. Cuando intento disparar el agua salió volando hacia atrás como un cohete. 'al diablo el instinto' pensó Marco y cayó al suelo riéndose el pobre de Electro había reído tanto que se había desmayado.

Después de recuperar un poco la compostura Marco decidió que una retirada sería la mejor opción en este momento. Ese monstruo del sombrero de paja tiene demasiado poder, Electro y él tuvieron suerte de que su ataque fuera inefectivo, pero considerando su velocidad los podría volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

Era hora de irse. Ese tipo era inmune a los ataques de Electro y por alguna razón sabia de su debilidad, si añades eso a su velocidad, reflejos y fuerza que eran parecidos a los del Hombre Araña la conclusión era obvia, no tenían oportunidad contra él.

Debían retirarse y reagruparse.

Luffy no estaba teniendo un buen día. Primero un espíritu misterioso lo transporta a un barco gigante volador, genial, pero estaba lleno de personas que querían atraparlo. Luego sale un escorpión gigante que casi mata a todos. Por suerte Luffy lo mando a volar usando el Gia Sado. Pero después cayó del barco al desinflarse y recién cae lo ataca un rinoceronte con cara de humano y unos fenómenos de circo. Lo peor de todo es que no sabe donde están sus amigos… DE NUEVO. "Les pateare el trasero y luego buscare a mis amigos."

Se levanto del desastre en el que estaba y grito "¡Les voy a patear el trasero malditos! Gomu Gomu no… ¿Eh, donde están?" Entonces los vio corriendo. "¡Vengan acá todavía no les pateo sus traseros!"Entonces estiro sus brazos agarrándose a un poste de luz "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" dijo saliendo volando detrás de los fenómenos de circo.

Mientras con nuestro trepa paredes favorito, todo era demasiado complicado por cómo van las cosas va a volver a llegar tarde a clases. A menos que de repente los villanos decidieran huir, lo cual no era probable, al destino le gusta verlo sufrir. "Doctor tenemos que ejecutar el plan R. ¡Ahora mismo!" Genial justo lo que necesitaba, la otra mitad de la banda se une para un plan diabólico. Al menos Shocker esta inconsiente. "No sé que sea ese plan pero no me van a vencer fácilmente" Octavius parecía confundido por el plan de Sandman pero de repente grito "¡Agáchense!" Electro y Marco al escuchar el tono de urgencia en la voz del doctor obedecieron al instante, esquivando al joven que cayó hace rato y que ahora estaba volando hacia ellos… ¡Y hacia mí también! "AAAAAHHH" PPPAAAAZZZZZ. "Es oficial, alguien con poder sobre la suerte me odia." Dijo él Hombre Araña. Cuando Luffy se levanto busco con la mirada por los villanos al no encontrarlos centro su atención en el súper héroe caído. "Rayos casi les doy. Lo lamento pero no quería que ellos escaparan, perdón por derribarte shishishi." La sonrisa de ese joven es impresionante, ¿Cómo puede alguien que puede mandar a volar a Rino como si nada tener una sonrisa tan inocente? "No hay cuidado, gracias por la ayuda. Hubiera estado en muchos problemas de no haber sido por ti… ah ¡¿Qué hora es?" miro su reloj, y faltaban ¡Dos minutos para que sonara la campana! No lograría llegar a tiempo ni aunque usara su telaraña. "Otro día que llego tarde," _'Gwen me va a matar le dije que llegaría a tiempo hoy para trabajar en nuestro proyecto.'_

"¿A dónde quieres ir? Yo puedo llevarte si quieres" "No importa, a menos que puedas recorrer 15 calles en menos de un minuto no llegare a tiempo" Luffy pareció pensar un momento "¿En qué dirección?" Peter apunto y dijo "Hacia allá." Luffy miro en esa dirección y sonrío "Esta bien, sostente." Diciendo eso estiro su brazo y agarro un edificio a lo lejos. "¿Qué demonios eres?" Luffy volteo y sonriendo envolviendo con su brazo al Hombre Araña "Un hombre de goma. Gomu Gomu no…" El arácnido recordó los conocimientos de física e hizo un rápido calculo en su cabeza, 'La fuerza del movimiento es proporcional a la distancia que se estira su brazo, así que…' dándose cuenta de lo que planeaba Luffy, solo pudo decir una cosa. "Esto va a doler "¡Rocket!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¿En que estas pensando? ¡El aterrizaje nos va a matar!" "No te preocupes," dijo confiado, Peter se hubiera tranquilizado… "Estoy hecho de goma, no me pasara nada." De no ser por el egoísmo de Luffy "¡¿Y qué hay de mi?" "Eres un superhéroe, así que no hay problema." _'Siento lastima por quienes este tipo llama camaradas.'_

* * *

Extra.

Pobre Usopp

En un almacén abandonado de Nueva York.

'_¿Por qué nos teníamos que separar?' _pensó Usopp mientras salía de una pila de cajas destrozadas en las que había caído. "Esa mujer es demasiado extraña no debimos haberla escuchado." Pero su monologo fue interrumpido por unos cuchillos que volaban directo hacia su cabeza, por suerte para Usopp el instinto de un francotirador es excelente e hizo que Usopp esquivara los cuchillos por un pelo. O eso es lo que le dirá a cualquiera que le pregunte, no puede decir que no estaba viendo por donde iba y se tropezó cayendo de nariz directo al piso. "ay, ay, mi nariz, eh quiero decir. Vaya los esquive por poco." Un hombre salió de las sombras con una cara de furia. "Me hiciste fallar, yo **nunca** fallo." "Aaah q-quie-en e-ere-es." "Llámame Bullseye." Dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba más cuchillos hacia Usopp. Quien usando una estrella de humo como distracción empezó a correr despavorido. "¡AYUDENME!"

Continuara.


	4. Llegadas Inesperadas

Publico este capítulo con felicidad debido a que la pesca de ballenas con fines de "investigación científica" en Japón han sido prohibidas.

**HURRA**

* * *

Esto es el capítulo más largo que he escrito MÁS de Dos mil palabras. Bueno espero les guste y esto solo es un crossover entre Spiderman y One Piece.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Ni One Piece ni ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenecen. Solo la trama y las alteraciones a alguno que otro personaje.

* * *

Llegadas Inesperadas.

'_¿Dónde estará Peter? Me prometió que hoy llegaría a tiempo.' _Una joven rubia, con su pelo hasta los hombros y sujetado por una diadema azul, con una camiseta verde y una chamarra rosa encima, unos jeans y tenis. Estaba esperando a su novio (Ex novio si llegaba tarde) en la entrada de la escuela, le había prometido que llegaría a tiempo para repasar su proyecto de las vacaciones de verano.

"¿Esperando a alguien Gwen?" Quien dijo esas palabras era un joven pelirrojo, con el cabello corto, pecas y un cuerpo delgado y fuerte. Usaba una chaqueta del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela, unos jeans y un par de zapatos deportivos. El era Harry Osborn, el corredor del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela y un viejo amigo de Peter y Gwen.

"Hola Harry, estoy esperando a Peter, me prometió llegar temprano hoy." Harry recordó lo que dijo Peter unos días antes "Para discutir su proyecto, él lo menciono hace unos días. Dijo que ya tenía casi todos los datos listos solo le faltaba ordenarlos." Gwen mostro una cara de alivio al oír eso "Eso es genial, pero si no llega a tiempo no importara mucho." "No te preocupes. Seguro que llegara a tiempo," y vio el reloj, "todavía le queda un minuto." Después de decir eso escucharon un grito…

"NO NO NO ESPERA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

Seguido de un estruendo y un temblor. "¿Qué fue eso?" "No lo sé Gwen, pero sonó como si se desplomara el techo." Después de unos minutos de mirar al techo y no ver nada fuera de lo común, una voz les llamo la atención "¡Gwen!" Los dos miraron a un lado y allí llegaba corriendo Peter Parker. "Hola. Perdon por llegar tarde." Harry le contesto, "No te preocupes Peter, llegaste con treinta segundos de sobra." Peter mostro una cara de desconcierto, "¿Qué? Pero según mi reloj iba con diez minutos de retraso."Harry le sonrío con malicia en sus ojos. "Si. Yo adelante tu reloj diez minutos, para asegurarme que llegaras temprano hoy." _'¿Por qué parece que atraigo a los locos como un imán al hierro?'_ Pensó Peter. "Gracias por llegar," empezó a decir Gwen mientras lo abrazaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin notar la mueca de dolor que hizo cuando lo apretó. "¿Si tienes el escrito listo, verdad?" con su voz temblando le contesto sacando dicho escrito de su mochila, "A…aquí mi…mismo." Harry lo miro con preocupación. "Peter. ¿Qué te paso?" Peter decidió fingir demencia "¿De qué hablas?" Harry señalo su abdomen "Estas lastimado, no es así." "No es nada grave, no te preocAAAHH" No pudo completar esa frase debido a que Gwen decidió picar su abdomen con sus dedos, "Nos vas a decir, ¿O tengo que abrazarte más fuerte?" Amenazo Gwen. _'¿Debería decirles? Si. Luffy dijo que si de verdad confió en ellos debería decirles. Este secreto ya ha durado demasiado.'_

"Es algo complicado, que les parece si se los explico después de clases. Les explicare **todo**, ¿Les parece bien?" Gwen lo pensó un momento. "Todo." Dijo dándose cuenta a que se refería Peter "Si, todo." Harry decidió recordarles que no estaban solos, "Deberían de apresurarse o van a llegar tarde." Los dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia su salón. "Bueno, creo que yo también iré." Pero, antes de poder dar dos pasos Harry vio algo en el cielo, demasiado grande para ser un avión. Si le hubieran pedido que le pusiera un nombre seria buque aéreo, después de unos minutos se fue, como si no hubiera pasado nada. "Si veo algo así sin haber tocado el suero de súper soldado de papá, mejor me mantendré alejado de los químicos." Dijo alejándose de la entrada yendo a sus clases.

* * *

**20 minutos antes, aproximadamente. Con Luffy… en medio del aire.**

"¿Dónde tienes que llegar?" Resignándose a un aterrizaje bastante doloroso, Peter le señalo su escuela, "El edificio de allá, con techo cafe." Luffy miro en esa dirección y contesto. "No vamos a llegar hasta allá," Luffy le sonrió y dijo. "Buena suerte, te alcanzo luego. Gomu Gomu no Fusen." e inflándose amortiguo su caída y la de Peter, este soltó un suspiro al ver que en realidad Luffy si tenía un plan de aterrizaje… _'Un momento, no se está desinflando, y dijo que me alcanzaría luego. Debí haber hecho mi testamento cuando Matt me ofreció el descuento.'_ Entonces Luffy tenso los músculos de su abdomen lanzando al Hombre araña por los aires en dirección a la escuela. ""

Al ver que se acercaba al techo Peter lanzo unas telarañas entre una antena y la pared, creando una red, en la cual cayo perfectamente sin ninguna herida. "Y los jueces le dan cuatro dieces al espectacular hombre araña." Dijo mientras hacía reverencias ante un público invisible. De repente dejo las reverencias. _'Mi sentido arácnido'_ y salto esquivando por un pelo a Luffy, quien cayó en la telaraña gritando: "Aquí voy" y la estiro. Para la mala suerte del hombre araña, él esquivó a Luffy de ida, mas no de regreso. "Y aquí vuelvo."

"AAAAHHH ZAAAZ… auch, eso va a dejar una marca." Luffy estaba sentado en la telaraña sonriendo, hasta que vio la posición en la que estaba el hombre araña "¿Por qué estas metido en la pared?" Y ciertamente, el impacto que le dio Luffy lo impulso contra la pared dejándolo en una hendidura justo a la medida (y quizás le rompió un par de costillas, pero no se preocupen, vivirá… por ahora.). "**Tú** me lanzaste a contra esta pared. Ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí." "¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?" "Mi novia me espera, le prometí que llegaría a tiempo hoy." Luffy pareció confundido. "¿Y por qué no le dices que estabas peleando contra esos seis locos? Así entenderá porque llegaste tarde." Peter soltó un suspiro. "Ella no sabe que soy el hombre araña." Luffy ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera lo que decía Peter. "… Eso es estúpido," Aunque Peter no había conocido a Luffy por mucho tiempo, sabia con seguridad que jamás llamaría a Luffy: genio, intelectual ni siquiera inteligente por lo que Él le dijera tal cosa era bastante inesperado (y humillante, no podemos olvidar humillante.) "Si de verdad amas a alguien debes de confiar en esa persona con tú vida, el amor es un sentimiento que va más allá de la amistad. Eso me lo dijo una amiga hace mucho tiempo. Y yo daría mi vida por mis amigos"

La expresión que tenia Luffy al hablar de sus amigos mostraba el amor que siente por ellos, e hizo que Peter dudara ¿De verdad era más seguro para sus amigos que no supieran su secreto?

Después de algunos intentos Luffy se harto "No puedo sacarte estas atorado." "¡Haz algo Luffy! No puedo llegar tarde." Luffy pensó un momento y sonrió "¡Tengo una idea!" Y después de decir eso se trepo a la pared en la que estaba atorado el hombre araña "Prepárate. Gomu Gomu no" al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba intento detenerlo... "NO NO NO ESPERA" pero no lo consiguió. "ONO" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Peter sintió como si la pared detrás de él explotara, y cayó al piso gracias a su sentido arácnido logro evitar los escombros que caían de la pared. "¡Estás loco, casi me matas!" "Un superhéroe no muere tan fácilmente." Dijo sin darle significado. "Además, ¿No deberías estar en algún lado?" "¡ah tienes razón, nos veremos Luffy! Gracias por todo." Dijo saltando a un callejón cercano para cambiarse.

"Vaya, se ve que tiene prisa," La expresión de Luffy de repente se entristeció "y yo que quería su autógrafo, Chopper también se lo hubiera pedido. Necesito encontrarlos, primero Nami es la más lista y será más fácil de encontrar que Robin."

De repente varios hombres y mujeres armados llegaron a la azotea, todos eran liderados por un hombre alto con un parche en el ojo y una mirada fría y calculadora. "Monkey D. Luffy debido a su entrada ilegal a los cuarteles de SHIELD he venido a ponerlo en custodia." "Hola parche-osan." Pero antes de que Fury pudiera capturar a Luffy o de que Luffy les pateara el trasero un portal se abrió debajo de Luffy haciendo que este cayera gritando. Después de absorber a Luffy el portal se cerró antes de que alguien más pudiera acercarse. "Así que fue ella la que lo trajo aquí, todos regresen a la base." "¿Señor?" "No se preocupen por él, si ella es la que lo trajo aquí no habrá problemas. Vámonos todavía ay que hallar al escorpión."

* * *

**En otro lugar **

"AAAAAHH áy ¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Luffy aterrizo en un cuarto obscuro, lo más notable del cuarto era una anciana en una extraña silla con forma de telaraña "Que gusto volver a verte Luffy." "Hola vieja Web, gracias por sacarme de allí. No quería tener que darles una paliza a todos ellos." Web parecía confundida por el comportamiento de Luffy. "Y yo que pensé que estarías enojado por haberte separado de tus amigos." Luffy movió su cabeza de forma negativa, "No, ya estábamos separados desde antes, gracias a ti pude verlos, y además, tú dijiste que los volvería a ver pronto. Cuando no te encontré fue cuando empecé a preocuparme." Madame Web pareció aliviada por un momento, pero le dijo con un tono muy serio a Luffy. "Sombrero de paja Luffy necesito tu ayuda. Un gran poder está en las manos de personas terribles," Web movió su mano hacia un lado de Luffy donde se abrió un portal del cual salieron tres personas "y necesito la ayuda de los cuatro para poder detener ese mal."

Uno de los jóvenes vestía un traje y pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa roja debajo, zapatos negros y una fedora negra con un borde rojo de apariencia gastada y elegante, para resumir un tipo con una apariencia de mafioso hasta los zapatos.

El que estaba a su lado derecho llevaba un chaleco rojo largo sostenido por una faja en su cintura, unos pantalones de tela blanca que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y una espada curva que del filo llegaba a su estomago con la punta en el piso el mango le llegaba al cuello. Su cara era la de un guerrero que ha visto muchas batallas pero que aun puede sonreír por sus amigos.

Luffy noto que el que estaba a la izquierda del mafioso era un marino camisa y pantalones blancos, una gorra con el símbolo de la marina, unas sandalias y una chaqueta con la palabra justicia en la espalda.

Web entonces dijo "Empecemos con las presentaciones."

**Continuara**

Ya sé que esto es cruel pero para compensarlos les dejo dos capítulos extra.

* * *

**¡MEDICO!**

Chopper se encontraba caminando en un lugar cubierto de hielo. _'Esto es increíble aquí hace tanto frio como en la cima de las montañas Drum y no hay comida debo de encontrar refugio y comida o voy a morir.'_ Continúo caminando hasta que en un bloque de hielo encontró un hombre en un traje colorido y un escudo redondo con una estrella en el medio. "¡AAAAAHHH MEDICO ESTE HOMBRE NECESITA UN MEDICO!" Chopper empezó a gritar y correr en círculos hasta que recordó lo obvio "un momento… yo soy un doctor." Y después de recordar eso se puso a trabajar para ayudar al hombre congelado.

* * *

**Cuerpos de hierro.**

Tony Stark se consideraba un hombre difícil de sorprender, en lo que a tecnología se refería el era una de las mentes más brillantes, así que cuando su computadora le dijo que no sabía qué rayos era el arma con la que ese pervertido lo había atacado, bueno, decir que estaba sorprendido no sería minimizar la situación. De repente los brazos de ese tipo crecieron y al desinflarse el recibió un ataque que lo hizo atravesar dos edificios y según sus computadoras no hubo incremento ni de temperatura ni de voltaje, tampoco lanzo ningún proyectil y en definitiva no fue un golpe psíquico. Asi que ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? "Bueno quiere usar armas extrañas, pues dos pueden jugar ese juego."


	5. Guerra

**Nota de autor: Se a desarrollado un terrible problema en cuanto a esta historia, los otros Luffys. Les he puesto demasiada historia por lo que si en alguna parte estan confundidos en respecto a ellos mandenme un mensaje o comenario (Review) con su pregunta y lo contestare.  
**

**Llegada **

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer una entrada como esa?" Dijo el Luffy con un sombrero de paja (Kaze). "Yo pense que ibamos a usar disfraces y capas." Dijo lamentando no poder usar un disfras genial. "Ya les dije, si tenemos que pelear en un gran conflicto como una guerra, lo mejor es hacer una muestra de poder para impresionar a nuestros oponentes." Dijo un Luffy con una gorra y una chaqueta ambos con el simbolo de la marina tachado(Umi). "Una pregunta," dijo el Luffy mafioso con un a fedora (Hono), "si tú y él son la misma persona, con la diferencía de que él es un pirata y tú un marine, como es que tú eres más listo que él." Dijo señalando a Umi. "Creo que es por eso exactamente. Como decidi ser un marine mi abuelo me enseño sobre estrategía y Haki cuando tu abuelo utiliza su puño del amor como herramienta de aprendisaje, no aprender es practicamente imposible." La voz del Luffy con una gran espada desenvainada (Riku)los interrumpio "Bueno, ¡¿Vamos a patear traseros y salvar a nuestro hermano o vamos a discutir hasta que lo ejecuten!"

En la plataforma de ejecución estaba Ace observando la guerra que estaba a punto de ser librada por su existencía Barbablanca en un lado y él Gobierno Mundial en él otró. El unico consuelo para Ace era que su abuelo e había dado ordenes estrictas para evitar que Luffy asistiera a la ejecución, si su hermano muriera intentando salvarlo jamas se lo perdonaria.

Despues que Aokiji congelara el mar,la batalla estaba a punto de comensar...

_"Segun mis calculos serian 634." "Pero es muy complicado, mejor 650" "Eso es casi igual de complicado. Que sean 700." "Bien, lo haremos de 700." "Bueno, es tú idea despues de todo."_

Pero de repente una de las olas que Aokiji congelo exploto. **"¡Cañon Modelo D. de Setecientas Libras!"** Y cuando los restos del iceberg calleron una cara aterradoramente familiar estaba al frente de un barco con los prisioneros escapados de Impel Down. Y junto a él otras tres personas con el mismo rostro y sonrisa. Sengoku (a quien Garp chanta... quiero decir convencio ser supervisor de Luffy) estaba a punto de desmallarse un Luffy casi logra que lo degradaran a comodoro, y ahora hay cuatro. Garp expreso perfectamente la situacion. "Mierda."

**La Reina Ladrona.**

Nami no estaba de buen humor, se separa de su capitán y la tripulación, sin dinero decide robar a un rico con un ego más grande que sus bobedas y ese idiota cara de metal le pone precio a su cabeza. Muy. Mal. Día.


	6. Revelaciones

**N.D.A.** Aquí contestare los reviews que me han mandado.

Nagi w.- Gracias por ser la primera en dejar una review gracias a ellas es que puedo continuar. Saber que es lo que piensan los demas de mi trabajo hace que pueda mejorar.

Carlos13.- Continuare con esto no impora cuanto tarde, eso es una promesa. Encuanto a los otros tienes razon son versiones alternas de Luffy un Marino (Umi), un espadachin ambulante con un pasado misterioso (Riku), un jefe de la mafia (Hono) y el Luffy que todos conocemos y adoramos (Kaze). En cuanto a conocer otrs versiones de si mismo, probablemente no suceda, lo siento.

Shadowonthewall6.- Quien aunque no sabe español fue muy amable en usar un traductor y dejar un comentario si saben leer ingles o están aprendiendo lean y comenten sus historias son exelentes.

* * *

**Revelaciones y Determinación.**

"Por lo tanto mutaciones en los genes de los humanos pueden ser un accidente, o como algunos cientificos piensan el siguiente paso en la evolución del ser humano. Para la proxima clase recuerden que habra un examen sobre los capitulos siete y ocho, recuerden estudiar." La campana empezo a sonar poco después de que el maestro acabara su lección, pero Peter escucho una marcha funebre en su lugar. Pero no se podia echar atras sus amigos de merecían La verdad, y ya era tiempo de decirles.

"Harry. ¿Que creés que nos quiera decir Peter? Dice que nos dira todo pero a que se refiere con exactitud." Gwen estaba caminando por el pasillo con Harry pensando en Peter y en lo que les diría en unos minutos. "No lo se Gwen, pero sera bueno saber cuales son las razones del cambio en su comportamiento. Creo que empezo cuando su tío murío. ¿No es así?" Gwen empezo a recordar como despues de que Ben muriera Peter siempre llegaba tarde, parecía cansado todo el tiempo y siempre se escapaba a algun lugar sin previo aviso. "No se que nos vaya a decir, pero no puedo esperar para escucharlo." "Tienes razon Harry, pero debemos ser sutiles. Debe ser un secreto bastante grande para que tardara tanto en decidirse a revelarlo."

_'Incluso si me lo dijo de broma debi de haber hecho un testamento cuando Matt lo ofrecio.' _ Peter ya sentia el nudo de la horca alrededor de su cuello, figurativamente claro. Pero sabía que Luffy tenía razon, ya era hora de revelar su secreto a sus amigos. "Hola Peter." Y ahí llegaban. "Hola." "¿Listo para decirnos la verdad Peter?" "Eso no es ser sutil." "La sutileza jamas fue mi fuerte." "Si, pero no aqui. Vamos a mi casa y les dire todo. Pero, deben prometer no decirle a nadie." Lo ultimo lo dijo con un rostro serio y Harry y Gwen entendieron que si el les decía su secreto tendrian que llevarselo a la tumba, algo con lo que Harry y Gwen no tenían ningun problema.

"Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos Pete. Si me lo pides, me llevare cualquier secreto que me confies a la tumba." Le dijo Harry. "Eres mi novio te amo. Si necesitas que guarde un secreto lo hare." Gwen tambien guardaria su secreto. Peter los miro. _'Luffy tiene razon. son mis amigos si no puedo confiar en ellos como espero que ellos confien en mi.' _"En cuanto lleguemos les dire."

**En casá de Peter diez minutos después.**

"Bien. Ya estamos aquí, ¿Cual es el secreto?" Peter decidio mostrarselos sin mucho preambulo. "Bueno todo comenzo hace com un año y medio, en el viaje al centro de investigación genetica de Oscorp." Gwen recordo ese lugar "¿En donde estaban esas super arañas?" Harry recordo algo bastante curioso. "Mi padre dijo que los experimentos habian fallado, al parecer las arañas más prometedoras del estudio se escaparon." Peter empezo a caminar hacia la pared, "Si yo encontre una de las arañas, y me mordio."Gwen empezo a poner las piezas juntas,_ 'No puede ser, eso sería imposible.' _"Al día siguiente podia hacer esto." Peter dijo eso escalando la pared sin siquiera usar sus manos. Dejando a Harry boquiabierto y a Gwen con un rostro de entendimiento. "Chicos, soy él hombre araña."

Peter bajo de la pared de un salto, "¿Tienen alguna pregunta?" Harry... "Que... cuando... ah... quien... he... como... chimichanga?..."Gwen... estaba sorprendida y boquiabierta pero todavia conservaba sus funciones cognitivas, _'Eso lo explica todo: Nuestra primera cita, que desapareciera cuando atacaron el edificio Baxter, porque desaparece y parece cansado todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿porque...' _"¿Porque no nos lo dijiste antes?." Harry ya recuperado pregunto lo que tanto él como Gwen pensaban. "No los quería poner en peligro. Crei que si lograba proteger mi secreto de las personas cercanas a mí, no habría forma que mis enemigos lo supieran." Harry podía entenderlo, su padre estaba en constante peligro por su posición en Oscorp pero se podía defender, al no tener una relación muy cercana con con su hijo, Norman protegía a Harry y a si mismo de que amenazaran la vida de Harry para conseguir algo de él. Norman lo había hecho por su ambisión, pero Peter lo hizo para protejerlos. No había forma que Harry se enfureciera por algo así.

Gwen quería estar enojada, Peter se puso en peligro, les oculto algo tan importante y no confio en ellos. Pero no podia, su padre es policía le habia contado lo peligroso que es para las familias de los oficiales. Ella entendia el porque se lo oculto a todos. Como dice el dicho la unica forma en que tres personas guarden un secreto es si dos de ellas estan muertas.

"El hombre araña no hizo actos heroicos hasta hace poco menos de un año ¿Que estuviste haciendo por más de medio año?" "Bueno, todo empezo con las luchas..."

Continuara.

* * *

Al fin lo logre. Esté capitulo fue infernal y se que algunos querian volver a la guerra para ver que pasaba. Pero eso sera muy complicado y no pasara hasta que acabe unas cosas con Peter y la tripulación de Luffy. Lo siento mucho.

Una pregunta a todos, ¿Deberia de expandir los otros Luffy's al punto de hacer sus historias y publicarlas? Diganme lo que piensen.

* * *

**Noticiero de Bayview**

Presentadora. "Ahora las noticias, en Bayview hubo un incidente con un grupo anti-mutante quien intento linchar en un restaurante a unas jovenes del instituto Charles Xavier, los 34 miembros del grupo anti-mutante se encuentran hospitalizados con heridas que van desde contuciones a huesos rotos. Sus heridas sorprendentemente no fueron cometidas por las jovenes muantes sino por el dueño del restaurante quien en palabras de testigos oculares les dijo "Ordenen algo y dejen a las señoritas en paz o voy a hacerlos filete." Las multitud se ofendio y empezaron a discutir con el cocinero la discusion di paso a insultos y después de una serie de insultos muy descriptiva por parte del cocinero la multitud lo policía llego a la escena 20 minutos despues y encontraron al cocinero fumando un cigarrillo con el grupo antimutante inconsiente, él cosinero se encuentra en custodia en la estación de policia."


	7. Pasado 1

**NDA habra spoilers a partir de este momento para las sagas de Triller Bark hasta la presente. **

**Este capitulo fue dificil de escribir y aun más dificil de publicar espero les guste si no lanzen sus tomates.  
**

**Porsi las moscas: No soy dueño de One Piece, Marvel o lo canción Eres Bella (Esta ultima pertenece a Rodrigo Rojas, oiganla es geníal).  
**

* * *

**Pasado, Presente y Futuro.**

_En una habitación abandonada en alguna gran ciudad_

"Anciana, ¿Quienes son ellos, y porqué me trajiste aquí?" Pregunto Luffy. "Yo quisiera saber eso." dijo... Luffy?

_**En vista que todos se llaman Luffy usare sus nombres del capitulo 5. Y si, al ser el autor puedo usar todos los cambios de fuente. **_

Mientras Kaze y Umi intentaban obtener respuestas de Web (Siendo la palabra clave intentando) Hono y Riku intentaban comprender que pasaba. "Esto es bastante extraño." "Tienes razon, ustedes se parecen a mi. Solo que tienen el pelo más corto." "Y nuestras ropas son diferentes..." Hono decidio preguntarle a Riku sobre sus Nakama para buscar diferencias. "¿Nami?" "Novia, ¿Y tú?" "Esposa, con un bebe en camino." "¡¿Ehh?" Kaze y Umi habián volteado en cuanto oyeron el nombre de Nami y al oir la parte de esposa se quedaron boquiabiertos. "Creo que para ellos es diferente." Observo Riku "¿Que es para ustedes Nami?" "Nakama" "Nakama" Los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo y al voltear a ver al otro dieron la misma sonrisa.

"Ellos son identicos." "Por supuesto, los cuatro somos identicos." "No, nosotros nos parecemos pero no somos identicos, tú estas parado con el porte de alguien de la realeza. Ellos tienen el mismo porte y las mismas expresiones. Es bastante extraño."

En ese momento Web decidio intervenir, "Creo que una explicación sería adecuada, todos ustedes son Monkey D. Luffy. La misma persona con diferentes pasados, presentes y futuros, pero tienen algunas cosas en comun la primera es su voluntad es de las más fuertes que he visto en toda mi existencia... y creanme que he visto bastante. Otras son sus amigos, sus camaradas, sus familias, sus Nakama. La más terrible de las cosas que tienen en comun es que los cuatro en un futuro muy cercano perderan a alguien muy valioso." Todos los Luffys se pusieron tensos al escuchar eso, Kaze tenía una corazonada sobre quien podría ser esa persona... aun tenía la vivre card quemada en su sombrero. "Aquella persona que consideran su hermano, morira..." Detras de Web aparecieron unas imagenes donde Ace era atravesado por un puño de lava protejiendo a Luffy, en otra enpuñaba una espada rota y un sable le atravesaba el corazón, en otra era ejecutado por los marines mientras Sengoku detenía a Garp para evitar que interviniera y la ultima lo mostraba empujando a Luffy para salvarlo de una lluvia de balas. Todos los Luffys estaban estupefactos, en todos los casos Ace moría y ellos no podian hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Para saber como es que llegaron a tal futuro," Dijo Web señalando las muertes de Ace. "Debemos ver el pasado, y discutir el presente. Si no les molesta me referire a ustedes por apodos como diria Deadpool es más facíl para la audiencia." Los cuatro Luffys quedaron desconcertados ante tal destrucción de la cuarta pared pero escucharon con atención lo que Web les decía. "Empecemos contigo Hono," dijo señalando al Luffy con traje y fedora como tu nombre tu eres una flama que arde con pasión por tus seres queridos y odio por tus enemigos. Tu historía empieza en tu infancia escapando de los entrenamientos de tu abuelo, con tu ropa en harapos por escapar del bosque en el que te dejo. Personas terribles pensaron que eras un niño de la calle, y por ende nadie notaria tu desaparición, asi que te secuestraron para sus experimentos. Experimentos que eran simplemente monstruosos, para conseguir diferentes poderes." Hono lo recordaba demasiado bien, Yendo a dormir con gritos de dolor como canción de cuna, sin saber si las personas que convivian con el soportarian los experimentos o moririan. "Capturaron once personas desde niños a ancianos, y al final de un mes solo tres seguian vivas, tú y dos niños poco mas grandes que tú quienes decidieron cuidarte y ser tus hermanos, y entonces llego tu abuelo muy malerido a salvarte. En cuanto tus hermanos vieron un gigante gritando tu nombre con ira se pusieron frente a él para protejerte... noqueo a ambos con un golpe y a ti te dio dos por escapar el entrenamiento y por preocuparlo."

"Ese es tu pasado, ¿Quién sigue?."

**Continuara.**

* * *

**Digan en una review de quien quieren que diga el pasado en el proximo capitulo, sus opiniones son invaluables.  
**

* * *

**Missión en Canada.**

Logan no estaba de buen humor, se encontraba en un bar de un pequeño pueblo en Canada. Se alejo de Bayview por los disturbios anti-mutantes, lo que menos se necesitaba en estos momentos era que Logan destripara a manifestantes o periodistas. Era dificil dejar a los jovenes pero Jubilo los cuidaria, él tenia que ayudar a unos viejos amigos, Vuelo Alfa le encargo una misión, no dieron muchos detalles pero su contacto, la persona que lo acompañaria en la missión deberia de llegar en cualquier momento.

* * *

"Eres bella, hoy ha salido el sol por ti. Eres bella, amarte es estar vivo al fin. Eres bella, por ti puedo saber quien soy. Eres bella, como la palabra amor." 

_'Vaya un autor que me pone a cantar trova, y dicen que __yo __estoy loco... ¿¡Donde están mis cajas amarillas?... ah italicas... nah es mejor que nada. Esa canción la dedico a mi querida Bea Arthur.'_ Caminando por la acera hacia un pequeño bar en Canada esta el Mercenario Bocazas, el Anti-heroe a contrato, el hombre que nunca muere... ¡Deadpool!

_'Este debería de ser el lugar, estoy seguro que logan estara feliz de verme.' _"Cantinero, dos cervezas y una botella de jarabe de arce porfavor. ¡Logan amigo, como has estado!" Logan supo desde el momento que escucho esa voz quien sería su compañero en la misión _'No se si es bueno o malo que no lo pueda matar' _"Y una chimichanga para llevar Jean. Logan, como esta tu clon femenino/hija." _'Malo...Definitivamente malo.'_ "Wilson dime de que se trata esta misión antes de que te corte la cabeza." Aparentemente Deadpool era un cliente frecuente pues le sirvieron su orden en menos de un minuto. "Esta es nuestra missión." al decir eso Wade saco una piel de su mochila y se la paso a Logan. Quien se quedo atonito al darse cuenta que le habia dado Deadpool "Esto es... ¡¿Una piel de Wendigo?" "Sip. Al parecer una rama de Hidra estaba buscando una forma de crear Wendigos artificiales usando ingenieria genetica, tuvieron exito, demasiado. Los Wendigos se lograron escapar destruyendo la base, ahora viajan en manada por las montañas, no son muy peligrosos ya que los diseñaron como omnivoros así que comen plantas y a veces carne en la naturaleza. Pero hace dos semanas un viajero llego a un pueblo al norte de aqui, tenía tres de estas pieles. Vuelo Alfa me contrato para capturarlo, el Departamento H no sabe quien es y si alguien tan poderoso como para acabar con tres Wendigos logro entrar al pais ilegalmente ellos quieren saber como es que paso.

"Logan volteo a ver a Deadpool, quien de alguna forma se había terminado toda su orden mientras hablaba. "¿Alguna pista sobre la persona que buscamos?" "De acuerdo a mi informacion, tiene cara de rufian, pelo verde y tres katanas." Logan se levanto, "Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? debemos buscar a ese peloverde, Chico." Voy detras de ti Logan."

* * *

_En otro lugar._

"¡Demonios! ¡¿Adonde diantres se fue el pueblo? Y que hace este lago aqui." Dijo cierto peloverde al undirse.


	8. Historias y ambiciones 1

**N.D.A. Disculpen la tardanza pero el episodio fue difil de escribir... y me enajene con unos juegos de video. a menos es un episodio largo (Para mis estandares) asi que disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**-P.D.V. de Peter**

Gwen y Harry reaccionaron como lo esperaba al decirles de mis dias en las luchas. Harry me dijo que le hubiera pedido dinero prestado, que incluso me hubiera conseguido trabajo con su padre, Gwen me recrimino el usar mis poderes para ganar dinero. Y que cuando el promotor no me pagaraia si no le daba mi nombre y firmaba un contrato, y luego les conte lo que sucedio después...

**Termina P.D.V. de Peter**

"Después de ese fracaso me dirigi al acensor, justo antes de que se abriera la puerta un hombre salio corriendo de la oficina del promotor, el promotor salio persiguiendolo y gritando que era un ladron, que lo detuvieran." Gwen intervino, "Y lo detuviste empezando tus dias como superheroe." "No. Lo deje ir, estaba enojado con el promotor y no quería ayudarlo. El ladron entro al acensor y me dijo gracias." Tanto Gwen como Harry parecian decepcionados, pero ambos entendieron porque hizo eso. "Al llegar a casa esa noche, la policia estaba en la casa y la tia May estabá llorando. Esa fue la noce en que murio el tio Ben. Cuando me dijeron que lo habian acorralado en un edificio abandonado, perdi el control. Me puse el disfraz y fui hasta donde se habia atrincherado, y lo ataque, él dudo por un momento y eso fue todo lo que necesite. Lo desarme y lo levante por el cuello de su chaqueta. Lo unico que queria en ese momento era venganza por la muerte del tio Ben. Pero antes queria ver el rostro del monstruo que había matado al tio Ben, lo movi a la luz y vi su rostro... era el ladron que deje escapar en las luchas. Es mi culpa que el tio Ben muriera." Gwen y Harry sabian que la muerte de su tio no era culpa de Peter, al menos no tanto como él creía. "Peter, no había forma en que hubieras sabido que ese ladron mataria a alguién." "Gwen tiene razón Pete, no fue tu culpa." Peter se sentía contento de que sus amigos no lo culparan, pero al menos en su mente el siempre seria culpable.

"Saben que me dijo mi tio la ultima vez que lo vi. Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad. Si lo hubiera escuchado entonces, el seguiria vivo." Gwen y Harry se dieron cuenta que Peter quizas entendiera que no había sido su culpa pero su corazón no lo aceptaria.

Gwen abrazo a su novio y Harry coloco su mano en el hombro de Peter. Harry aun veia un agujero en la historia de Peter. "¿Y que paso después? Segun los periodicos no apareciste hasta poco más de un mes despues de... eso." "Por un tiempo salia por las noches deteniendo robos o ataques a inocentes, al poco tiempo me meti en algo bastante peligroso. Persegui una mercancia robada de un mafioso de nombre Hammerhead a Hell's Kitchen. De repente llego un loco que se hacía llamar Bullseye, junto a unos mercenarios intentaron arrebatarle la mercancia a Hammerhead y empezo una pelea, aun no tengo idea de donde diablos saco Hammerhead esa torreta. Me descubrieron y acabe peleando con Bullseye, aun con mis poderes no pude vencerlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ademas su punteria era excelente, aun con mi sentido aracnido casi me dejo como alfiletero." Los dos oyentes de Peter preguntaron a coro. "¿Sentido aracnido?"

"Ademas de la super fuerza, y escalar paredes tengo una habilidad para sentir el peligro inminente que he llamado sentido aracnido." Gwen noto que habia dejado algo fuera en su explicación. "¿Y las telarañas?" Peter tomo sus lanzatelarañas de su mochila. "Eso es gracias a esto, los fabrique poco despues de diseñar mi traje. Crean un polimero que reacciona con el aire para cambiar de liquido a solido .Es muy similar a las telarañas reales, incluso de biodegrada en aproximadamente una hora." Peter estaba poniendose sus lanzatelaraña mientras les explicaba como funcionaban. "Estan diseñados para solo activarse con la cantidad de presión adecuada en el gatillo que esta colocado en la palma, para que no se activen cuando doy un golpe o agarro algo. Dependiendo de la presión que aplique puedo crear una linea para colgarme," Demostrandolo disparo una linea al techo, "O una telaraña amplia para cubrir algo." Lo cual demostro co la pared. Gwen probo la linea del techo colgandose de ella y balanceandose mientras Harry uso unos lapizes como dardos y la telaraña como diana.

"¿Y como es que venciste a Bullseye?" Harry estaba muy interesado en la historia, su padre habia mencionado a Bullseye y dijo que era uno de los mejores en su trabajo. Que Peter lograra vencerlo aun con sus poderes era bastante impresionante.

"No lo hice, tuve suerte. La pelea atrajo la atención de un vigilante local, Daredevil. Bullseye me dejo peleando con Hammerhead para pelear contra Daredevil. Logre vencer a Hammerhead pero él logro escapar, después de la pelea Daredevil me dijo que dejara el disfras, que en ese mundo habia personasmás peligrosas que Bullseye y que yo no duraria ni un minuto contra ellos. Me reuse, y el me dijo que si no lo dejaba que al menos me enseñaria lo suficiente para no morir, así que me entreno durante poco más de un mes tuve un entrenamiento intensivo para mejorar mis habilidades de pelea. Todavia seguimos practicando de vez en cuando y aun cuando no tiene superpoderes él es bastante fuerte."

"Mi primera aparición publica como el hombre araña fue la primera vez que Rhino ataco, antes solo habia hecho actos heroicos en la obscuridad de la noche para no llamar tanto la atención. Pero cuando vi que Rhino estaba poniendo en peligro a todos, supe lo que debía de hacer. Después de Rhino empezaron a aparecer criminales con superpoderes uno tras otro, me pase casi medio año de supervillano a supervillano. Y luego encontre el traje negro..." Riiiiiing Riiiiiing. Peter sue interrumpido por su celular, y segun el identificador de llamada era de su jefe, asi que Peter contesto. "¡Parker!" "Si Jonah, ¿Que pasa?" "¡Parker, necesito que vayas al centro unos gigantes de hielo estan atacando la ciudad y necesito un fotografo ahí en 12.08 segundos." "Voy en camino Jonah." Despues de eso colgo. Apenas empezaba la explicación y la tenía que interrumpir _'Quienquiera que sea el encargado del destino definitivamente me odia._ "Chicos..." Harry solo sonrio, "Ve Pete loquesea que fuera suena bastante serio." Gwen tambien entendia que eso erra algo que Peter no abandonaria aun si tubiera la oportunidad. "Harry tiene razon Peter, ademas yo tambien tengo que irme. Tengo unos experimentos pendientes con el doctor Richards..." Gwen se le acerco a Peter y le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios. "Solo ten cuidado." Peter se coloco su mascara y se quito la ropa que debajo tenía su disfraz. Y salio por la ventana saltando sobre los techos, Dejando a su mejor amigo y a su novia ambos pensando lo mismo. _'¿Que puedo hacer para ayudarlo?'_

Poco después Gwen estaba entrando al edificio Baxter. Donde el Famoso Doctor Richards habia creado un grupo de investigación con las mentes jovenes más prometedoras de Nueva York, un grupo del cual Gwen era parte. Al entrar noto que no estaban ni el Doctor Richards ni su esposa, lo que era extraño normalmente siempre recibian a los estudiantes. Gwen entro al laboratorio y encontro a Sue Storm y Reed Richards discutiendo. "Sue es muy peligroso mantenerla aqui, Doom puso un precio a su cabeza que va a atraer a todos los cazarecompensas del pais y va a ser muy dificil protejerla." "Debe haber una forma de ocultarla Reed. Solo es una joven, no podemos dejar que Doom la capture" Reed tuvo una idea en ese mismo instante. "Señorita Stacy, podria ponerme en contacto con su padre. Necesitare su ayuda" Gwen ni siquiera sabía que habian notado su presencia, y cuando el Doctor Richards dijoque necesitarian la ayuda de su padre solo pudo decir una palabra. "¿eh?"

**Continuara**

* * *

**Dos esqueletos.**

"Te digo que es el vengador fantasma." "Y yo te digo que el vengador fantasma es un esqueleto con su craneo en llamas, no un esqueleto con un afro." Enfrente de los dos traficantes de armas estaba un esqueleto con traje formal y afro, pidiendoles amablemente direcciones a un bar. Este lugar era diferente a la Gran Linea, pero es un hecho universal que se puede conseguir información en los bares. "¡Solo disparale de una vez!" Pang. la bala le atravezo el corazón y lo mato... o lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por... "Como soy solo huesos no tengo corazón yohohoho ¡Skull Joke!" Eso. "¡¿Porqué no se mueré?" "¡Yo que se, tú sigue disparando!" Pero cuando él dio un segundo disparo el esqueleto ya no estaba frente a ellos, sino detras co su espada desenfundada. "No deberian ser tan descorteses," Y solo siguio caminando, enfundando su arma "Hanauta sanchou... ¡Yahatsugiri!" Al enfundar su espada por completo ambos criminales cayeron al suelo inconsientes.

"¿Quien sería ese vengador fantasma del que hablaban?" **"Ese seria yo" **Enfrente de Brook estaba un esqueleto con chaqueta de motociclista, un craneo en llamas, una motocicleta con las ruedas en llamas y una cadena también cubierta de llamas. **"Ahora enfrenta tus pecados."** Brook hizo lo que cualquiera en su posición haria "IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

* * *

Espero les guste el episodio y si tienen teorias sobre la dama misteriosa mandenlas en una Review.

Adios.


	9. Negociación

**Fuego**

* * *

En una salon amplio estaban reunidos los más notables miembros de la familia Umbra, todos sentados alrededor de una larga mesa discutiendo sobre la guerra que inevitablemente sucederia.

"¿¡Teach estas demente! No podemos ir a una guerra contra Barbablanca. Las posibilidades de ganar son minimas, e incluso si ganaramos seria con muchas bajas. No puedes dejar que tu vendeta personal nuble tu juicio." El viejo que estaba intentando evitar que Teach cometiera tan grande estupides era Rook, quien solia ser el antiguo consejero del jefe anterior. "Zehahaha ¡¿Y qué con eso? Los que sobrevivan seran más fuertes. Pronto tendre control de todo, Barbablanca no sobrevivira esta guerra y yo sere el Rey." De repente entro a la habitación un empleado de Teach. "¡Señor! El... el jefe de la familia Luce esta afuera... dice que quiere negociar..." No pudo terminar la frase porque las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entro un joven con traje negro con rayas blancas, zapatos negros y una fedora negra con una linea roja. Cargaba dos Tommy Gun modificadas con el cañon recortado y potencia mejorada cortesia de Usopp, una sobre su hombro y la otra en su mano apuntando al suelo.

"Teach tenemos que hablar." Monkey D. Luffy, Hono. Habia llegado.

"Solo un disparo." El joven quien cargaba un lanzamisiles Stinger estaba practicamente rogando a este punto. "No." Aun así, el otro joven practicamente identico se mantenia inmutable. "Umi apoyame."Kaze no habia entendido mucho de la explicación que le dio Usopp sobre el arma que cargaba, solo que hacia una gran explosión cuando se disparaba. Pero Riku no lo dejaba dispararla, no importa cuanto rogara. "ZZZZZZZZZ..." Y Umi no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. "Recuerda que Hono nos dijo que no atacaramos a menos que nos diera la señal." De repente la pantalla que Riku estaba cargando se encendio y empezo a transmitir a Hono discutiendo con Teach. "¿¡Esa es la señal?" Kaze rapidamente intento agarrar su lanzamisiles pero Umi (Quien se desperto por el sonido de la pantalla) arremetio contra Kaze y los dos cayeron al piso.

"¡Callense tenemos que poner atención. Hono quiere resolver esto de forma pacifica, pero si eso no sirve tendremos que reaccionar rapido." Riku entendia porque Hono queria resolver este problema de forma pacifica. Una guerra de tal escala podria en peligro a sus amigos, y con Nami embarazada... no podia correr tal riesgo. _'Hono de verdad espero que tu plan funcione.'_

"¡ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Quieres que libere a tu hermano! ¿Que me podrias ofrecer para que hiciera tal cosa?" Hono podia ver que nadie en el cuarto lo estaba tomando en serio, excepto un anciano que estaba junto a Barbanegra. "Te estoy ofreciendo una salida facil. No estoy seguro que de verdad estes tan loco como para declararle la guerra a la Familia Newgate. Y aun si fuera así tambien tendrias que lidiar conmigo, mis aliados y mi familia." Teach no pensaba ser espantado por un novato que no tenia ni dos años como jefe de su familia. "Tú no eres nadie, tus aliados tampoco, y tu familia es basura. Un monton de experimentos fallidos y desechos de la sociedad. No tienen dignidad, la mujer con la que te casaste solo acepto convertirse en tu esposa porque no te logro asesinar y no queria que su jefe la matara. Asi que decidio convertirse en tu esclava, para no perder su vida te entrego su dignidad y seguramente no fuiste el primero." Luffy estaba a punto de perder los estribos no importa lo que dijera de el, pero insultar a sus amigos, a su familia a **Nami** eso... es... ¡Imperdonable! "Teach mald..."

**KABOOOOM**

* * *

"¿¡Kaze, que demonios haces!" Kaze se habia levantado mientras los otros escuchaban el discurso de Teach, y agarro el lanzamisiles y disparo contra las puertas. "¡Todavia no nos dio la señal!" Umi y Riku no sabian porque lo hizo sin ni siquiera una sonrisaen su rostro solo una expresión de enojo apenas contenido. Curiosamente, ellos tenian las mismas expresiones en sus rostros sin darse cuenta. "Si es como yo, Teach ya esta acabado pero aun no lo sabe. ¿Se van a quedar ahi o van a venir conmigo a patearle el trasero a Teach?" Riku levanto el rifle antitanques modificado, "¿Eres un idiota? Ni siquiera deberias de preguntarlo." Umi levanto la mochila de municiones y una ametralladora Gatling en cada mano. "Acabemos con ellos."

Kaze recargo el lanzamisiles y apunto al edificio donde estaba Teach "Toc toc."

**KABOOOOOM**

* * *

"¿¡Que rayos fue eso!" Hono empeo a reir, no era una risa alegre. Era una risa baja y casi seria. "Eso fue la señal de que las negociaciones han terminado. Y de que tu fin se acerca." KABOOOM y entonces la puerta exploto y tres figuras entraron. "Shishishishi ¡Esta cosa es genial!" El primero tenia un traje negro formal muy elegante y llamativo acompañado con un abrigo negro, con una camisa roja debajo, un sombrero de paja y sandalias. "Yo sigo diciendo que no fue una buena idea dejar que trajera tantos lanzamisiles." el siguiente llevava un kimono formal negro con detalles rojos, pantalones azul obscuro de tela, una espada en su espalda y sandalias de madera. "Al menos no lo dejaron tomar los veiculos, hubiera sido bastante terrorifico si lo dejaran manejar el carro de asalto (cuyo nombre era Merry)." El ultimo llevava un traje similar al del sombrero de paja solo que era blanco y con zapatos blancos.

"Te daria otra oportunidad para rendirte Teach," Al decir eso levanto sus armas pintadas con una calavera sonriente. "pero la verdad no tengo ganas. Chicos... abran fuego."

* * *

**¿Lindura?**

"Señorita he ahorcado personas con sus propios intestinos por menos, asi que no me llame lindura." Robin estaba en medio de una pelea de bar dislocando, arrancando y rompiendo extremidades varias. "Digo lo que considero cierto, las manchas de sangre y las armas hacen que su vea muy lindo en mi opinion." "Pues tiene unos gustos muy extraños."


	10. Las piezas caen

_"Donde está Thor cuando lo necesitas."_ Peter Parker mejor conocido como el Hombre Araña, se encontraba columpiandose, saltando y esquivando las armas de tres gigantes de hielo. Uno de los gigantes blandía un hacha de guerra con la cual casi corto un edificio a la mitad, otro blandía un martillo de guerra y el ultimo quien usaba una corona usaba una espada a dos manos. _"Plan, necesito un plan. ¿Como puedo vencer a estos gigantes? ¡Piensa, demonios!"_ Peter sabia que su estrategia regular de moverse rápidamente alrededor de sus enemigos y atacar en cuanto se distrajeran podría servir con los gigantes de hielo, pero acabaría con demasiado daño colateral, por lo que debía pensar en otro plan

_"¿Que haría Iron Man? Disparar lasers o repulsores o un cañón de protones, yo solo tengo mis lanzatelaraña y no son muy efectivos con gigantes. ¿Wolverine? Los cortaria en pedazos con sus garras, y yo no tengo ni garras de adamantio ni factor de cura en caso que me aplasten. ¿Thor? Los golpearía con su martillo mágico o invocaría una tormenta para electrificarlos. No tengo ni un martillo magico ni una bobina de Tesla. ¿Hulk? Que tan ridiculo seria si dijera ¡HOMBRE ARAÑA APLASTARA GIGANTES DE HIELO! Ademas no puedo simplemente lanzarme con mi telaraña al rostro de uno de ellos y empezar a golpearlo... aunque, si hiciera eso no podrían usar sus armas sin golpearse los unos a los otros, ademas evitaría que destruyeran más la ciudad y mi sentido aracnido serviría como ultima linea defensiva..."_

El Hombre Araña se columpio hasta estar en medio de dos edificios y disparo una linea de telaraña a cada uno. _"Soy en palabras de Reed Richards, Curt Connors y Tony Stark un científico brillante prácticamente un genio en lo que a ciencias se refiere..."_ Estiro las telarañas creando una resortera y se preparo para volar al rostro de uno de los gigantes de hielo. _"Y estoy tomando una estrategia del libro de Hulk..."_ Justo antes de lanzarse dijo una simple oración que resumía todo perfectamente "Situaciones extrañas requieren medidas extrañas." Y con eso se lanzo contra los gigantes.

**"¡HOMBRE ARAÑA APLASTARA GIGANTES DE HIELO¡"** _"Eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza." _Después de aterrizar en el rostro de uno de los gigantes, Peter comenzo a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. "Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y salto." Peter logro saltar justo antes de que el lado plano de una espada impactara con el rostro del gigante que estaba golpeando. Pero eso no fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, así que Peter lanzo su telaraña hacia una pila de escombros, jalo y empezó a hacerla girar como si fuera una maza gigante y la lanzo al gigante que estaba distraído discutiendo con el que le había golpeado la cara. Cuando los escombros golpearon al gigante este cayo al suelo inconsciente.

_"Bien cayo uno, quedan dos."_ Peter utilizo su telaraña para columpiarse entre los gigantes mientras les disparaba con su telaraña de impacto, _"Aah... tengo que acabar esto pronto, o mis costillas no van a resistir."_ Mientras se columpiaba su sentido aracnido se activo, soltando la telaraña esquivo la espada de uno de los gigantes... y quedo justo enfrente del martillo del otro a unos metros de impacto. "Esto va a doler." Después de ser impactado por el martillo, el hombre araña atravesó un rascacielos de lado a lado y acabo incrustado en otro. "Esto esta sucediendo con demasiada frecuencia." Peter evito quedar inconsciente o peor cubriéndose con un escudo de telaraña del los impactos del martillo y los edificios. "Eso... dolió... mucho. Oh, aquí viene la espada." El gigante levanto su espada como si fuera un verdugo. "¡Llamas a mi!" y la tiro cuando un joven envuelto en llamas impacto contra su rostro.

Johnny Storm, la Antorcha Humana apareció de la nada. "¿Sigues vivo cabeza de telaraña?" Peter salio de los escombros malherido pero vivo. "Define... vivo. Oh aquí viene el martillo." Gracias a su sentido aracnido logro esquivar el martillo y columpiarse hacia el gigante que lo blandia. Logro conectar unos golpes antes de saltar y columpiarse *Tff* o lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que se le acabo la telaraña. "¡Esto dejo de ser gracioso tres problemas atrás!" Johnny lo alcanzo a atrapar antes de que acabara como una tortilla. "¿Necesitas un aventon?" Las costillas de Peter no podían soportar mucho más, así que decidio arriesgarse. "Cabeza de cerillo, súbeme lo más alto que puedas y después encárgate del gigante con el martillo." Peter sabia que era arriesgado pero también era su mejor oportunidad para vencer a los gigantes en un ataque."¿Y para qué quieres hacer eso?" "Si no puedes hacerlo solo dilo, no me burlare de ti, no mucho." Johnny conocía al Hombre Araña lo suficiente para saber que tenia un plan, y que probablemente seria un plan arriesgado y lunático. "Esta bien," en otras palabras un plan genial. "Hagamoslo." Johnny agarro al Hombre Araña del brazo y lo levanto al punto que estaban más alto que muchos rascacielos. "Y bien, cuales son los detalles de este 'brillante' plan." "Me sueltas y luego caes en picada y golpeas al del martillo con toda tú fuerza mientras yo dejo inconsciente al de la espada." "¿De verdad crees que eso va a funcionar?" "No tengo idea. Pero se que es nuestra mejor oportunidad."

* * *

Harry Osborn se encontraba en su casa pensando en la llamada que acababa de hacer. _"Ya esta,ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto."_ Él sabia que Peter y Gwen no aprobarían lo que había hecho pero esa era la única opción. _"Ojala me perdonen, pero esto es por su propio bien."_ Los últimos números que se podían ver en su teléfono, los últimos que había marcado para encargarse de ciertos negocios pertenecían, a dos famosos mercenarios... Deadpool y Taskmaster.

* * *

Johnny estaba cayendo en picada de acuerdo al loco plan de la araña. "Creo que es hora... ¡Llamas a mi!" El gigante al que se dirigía preparo su martillo como un jugador de baseball y Johnny decidió lanzar una curva, el gigante blandió su martillo para golpear la bola de fuego que se le acercaba y logro golpearla pero al hacerlo no hubo resistencia.

Johnny había lanzado una bola de fuego directo al gigante mientras el giraba para evitar el martillo y mientras el gigante la golpeo Johnny choco contra el abdomen del gigante, quien cayo al suelo derrotado. Luego de vencer a su enemigo volteo a tiempo para ver al Hombre Araña girar sobre si mismo con un martillo gigante hecho de telaraña que el ultimo gigante intento bloquear con su espada, pero la espada se rompió y el gigante cayo al igual que sus compañeros. "Lo admito... eso estuvo genial."

Johnny volo a donde el Hombre Araña habia aterrizado y lo vio levantandose con mucha dificultad. "Cabeza de red ¿Desde cuando puedes crear armas gigantes con tu telaraña?" "Desde hace aproximadamente, dos minutos." Peter no podía mantenerse en pie el ultimo ataque había sido más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. "¿Qué te sucede? No te ves muy bien." "Solo un par de costillas rotas... y una hemorragia interna o dos. Si me disculpas debo ir a Hell's Kitchen." Johnny hubiera pensado que bromeaba pero los gigantes lograron golpearlo en al menos una ocasión y aun usando su telaraña como escudo debieron de herirlo.

"¡¿Estas loco? te tardarías más de media hora en llegar a Hell's Kitchen si usaras tus telarañas, lo cual no estas en condiciones de hacer. Hay un hospital a cinco minutos de aquí yo te llevo." "Ya te lo dije una vez Storm mi identidad secreta es algo que no puedo comprometer." Johnny noto que hablaba con el mismo tono que cuando hablaba de sus poderes y la responsabilidad que los acompaña, intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando estaba así era imposible. Así que lo agarro y empezó a volar. "Tenemos una ala medica en la Torre Baxter, y no pedimos seguro medico. No puedo dejarte morir por las heridas de una batalla en la que participe, seria malo para mi reputación.".

* * *

Zoro no estaba de buen humor, primero todos los demás se perdieron al atravezar las dimensiones y de alguna forma Zoro acabo llegando a una tundra desde unas pirámides bastante grandes. Lo ataco algo parecido a unos conejos asesinos, luego encontró un pueblo que desapareció cuando intento volver a comprar comida y ahora aparecieron dos locos que por alguna razón querían arrestarlo. La pelea fue divertida gracias a que las heridas de Triller Bark y el Archipielago Shabondy ya se habían curado y que sus oponentes tenían una gran habilidad de combate. "Nada mal, son los primeros que encuentro que no caen en menos de un minuto."

* * *

De los dos Deadpool había sufrido el mayor daño perdiendo un brazo y varias armas muy caras, mientras que Wolverine gracias a su esqueleto de adamantio solo había recibido varios cortes profundos.

"Wolvie... tengo un plan, pero necesitare un par de minutos para prepararlo. ¿ Crees poder entretenerlo?" Wolverine estaba cansado pero conocía sus limites. "Puedo entretener al Hulk, esté tipo no es problema... aun así, apresúrate."

* * *

Zoro noto que uno de ellos se lanzo al ataque mientras el otro desapareció, dejando a Zoro contra Wolverine uno a uno. Y así Zoro y Wolverine chocaron garras contra espadas, peleando sin ceder ni un centímetro. Hasta que Zoro cambio el agarre en sus espadas, "Tatsu Maki" y empezó a girar mandando a volar a Wolverine, "Maguma" luego salto con dos de sus espadas al frente para empalar a Wolverine. Pero antes de poder atravesar a Wolverine el loco de traje carmesi lo detuvo con una patada voladora y cuando estaba recuperándose hizo una pose extraña y dijo "¡Za Warudo!" Luego de eso desapareció y le cayo una aplanadora encima a Zoro, que no le hizo nada pues la logro cortar antes de que lo golpeara. Mas luego salio humo de los trozos de aplanadora y Zoro al inhalarlo quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Deadpool y Wolverine estaban regresando al cuartel de Vuelo Alfa ambos con sus trajes en jirones y cansados, Deadpool cargando lo que parecía ser una momia de cinta aislante y Logan tres espadas. "¿Porque preferiste cargar al espadachín en lugar de las espadas?" _Porque mientras que esa espada no nos mataría, es muy probable que duela bastante. _"Porque mi querido amigo, ya he tenido suficiente experiencia con espadas malditas para una vida." **Al menos este tipo no decidió cortarte de cadera a hombro, eso hubiera dolido. **"Bueno, si estas seguro no hay problema, pero... ¿Estas seguro que no se liberara de la cinta?" _Por favor no tientes al destino, por favor no tientes al destino, por favor no tientes al destino..._ "Mientras no agarre sus espadas no habrá problema." _Estamos fritos. _**¡Siiiii! **No mientras lo dejemos con Vuelo Alfa antes de que despierte.

* * *

Nami se encontraba sentada junto a Gwen esperando que decidieran que hacer. Ella casi lamentaba haberle robado al tal Doom, pero la tecnología que tenia era muy tentadora... y las valiosas joyas no podían quedarse solas en esa fea caja fuerte. Además, ese loco la ataco con unos robots primero. Escapar del pais no fue tan dificil gracias al P.C.T. y a que los Cuatro Fantásticos la ayudaron al saber que Doom le había puesto precio a su cabeza.

"Y es por eso que necesitamos su cooperación y la de su hija." Reed Richards estaba explicando su plan al Capitán Stacy. "Doctor Richards no dudo que está joven necesite ser ocultada, pero no de tal forma. Si hacemos eso pondriamos en peligro a todos en la escuela, ¿Por qué no se queda en el edificio Baxter?" "Desearia que eso fuera posible, pero el edificio Baxter no sera muy seguro porque nosotros no estaremos aquí por unas semanas, tenemos que vigilar unas charlas de paz con Namor." Gwen pensaba que el plan era bueno Nami se haria pasar por su prima y asistiria a Midtown con ella, así podrian cuidar de ella y mantenerla oculta. "Está bien. Me encargare del papeleo necesario, mientras ustedes deben encon..." De repente el comunicador de Reed sonó. "Reed me escuchas." Johnny parecía tener cierta urgencia en su voz. "¿Que pasa Johnny?" "Voy a necesitar que prepares un cuarto medico." "¿Que paso Johnny estás herido?" "No, pero el Hombre Araña si. Creo que es un sangrado interno o algo por el estilo." "Esta bien apresúrate, si me disculpa Capitán necesito preparar un cuarto para nuestro invitado." Gwen se consideraba una persona con gran control de sus emociones por lo tanto no se puso a gritar en cuanto escucho que su novio había conseguido casi morir, ¡En menos de dos horas! Y solo murmuro por lo bajo, "En cuanto le ponga las manos encima a ese tonto..."

* * *

"No... puedo más..."Se escucho como un cuerpo chocaba con el piso. Y ahí cayo Usopp cubierto de sangre y tierra. Mientras estaba en el piso Bullseye se le acerco, él también estaba herido tenía un brazo roto (Cortesía del dial de impacto de Usopp), el torso cubierto de quemaduras, una cojera en la pierna izquierda y el cuerpo cubierto de cortes.

"Fue divertido niño, casi nunca puedo tener una verdadera pelea a muerte. Pero aquí es donde acaba." Y al decir esto levanto su pistola apuntando... "¡Tienes razón! ¡Usopp Hammer!" Usopp se levanto rápidamente y mando a volar la pistola de Bullseye, él rápidamente saco un cuchillo y se abalanzo sobre Usopp, que logro evitar el cuchillo rodando por debajo del brazo de Bullseye. Usopp saco su resortera y disparo, "Hisatsu, ¡Hi No Tori Boshi!" Y de la munición que Usopp lanzo salio un pájaro de fuego, que paso justo por encima de Bullseye.

"Eres pésimo con esa resortera, no me has logrado atinar ni una vez." Bullseye intento moverse para atacar a Usopp pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. "Si yo fuera tu, no subestimaría mis habilidades como tirador." Bulleye se dio cuenta que de alguna forma había caído en una trampa, cuando al mirar detrás de el vio que unas lineas de pólvora estaban esparcidas por todo el almacén. Las lineas de pólvora se dirigían a lo que parecían plastas gigantes de goma de mascar. "Esta noche todos mis tiros han dado en el blanco." Diciendo esto Usopp coloco su resortera sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta. "Está batalla, ha terminado. Kayaku Torimochi Boshi." Y cuando las lineas de pólvora encendida alcanzaron las plastas de goma (Mezcladas con pólvora), todas estallaron una detrás de la otra haciendo que las cajas en el almacén cayeran sobre Bullseye. Quien solo alcanzo a decir unas palabras antes de ser aplastado bajo varios cientos de kilos de contrabando ilegal. "Lo admito, eso fue #$:%* asombroso."

Mientras Usopp seguía caminando cantando por lo bajo.

_"Hiaku patsu, Hiaku chiyu_

_Lu lu la la lu"_


	11. Sombras en marcha

Reed y Ben salieron de la enfermería, y vieron a Johnny, Gwen y Nami esperando las noticias sobre el trepa muros. "¿Cómo le fue al cabeza de telaraña?" mientras que Johnny siempre peleaba y discutía con el Hombre Araña, lo consideraba un buen rival y amigo. "El chico estará bien, arreglamos su costilla solo debe evitar pelear contra otro monstruo gigante por unos días y no habrá problemas." Johnny sintió un gran alivio, no importa que tan molesto fuera el trepa paredes si hubiera muerto habría perdido un buen amigo. Claro está, eso no cambiaba el hecho que Johnny le había salvado la vida y no iba a dejar que lo olvidara en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Gwen no podía esperar a que Peter se recuperara... para poder expresarle su opinión (de una manera violenta preferiblemente). Ella le había intentado decir a Harry lo que sucedía, pero su teléfono estaba desconectado. Eso solo era una prueba más de que tenía que apresurarse para acabar el proyecto Strider.

* * *

"¿Así que, tenemos un trato?" Taskmaster tenía sus dudas sobre el trabajo por una parte sería un trabajo fácil y la paga seria excelente, pero lo más probable seria que algo saliera terriblemente mal. Especialmente considerando con quien trabajaría, "Está bien pero si Deadpool va a involucrarse te va a costar extra." Para Harry no sería problema el dinero, "Eso está bien, mientras puedas con el trabajo eso no será problema." _'Al menos no después de haber vendido a industrias Hammer el prototipo de aerodeslizador de papa (bajo un alias claro está).'_

* * *

"¿Cómo estas Peter?" Peter se despertó con la cabeza y el cuerpo adoloridos, y escuchando una voz grave y autoritaria que intentaba ser suave. "¿Fury, que haces aquí? Y. ¿Porque siento como si Hulk hubiese usado mi cabeza como pera de boxeo?"

Nick Fury, líder de SHIELD y uno de los primeros que apoyaron a Peter en su carrera como súper héroe. "Hola Fury, que haces aquí... o mejor pregunta donde estamos." Fury no lo diría en voz alta pero estaba orgulloso del chico, peleo contra los gigantes de hielo de una forma inteligente y eficaz y aunque lo hirieron y necesito tratamiento no entro en pánico al no reconocer el lugar donde había despertado y por lo que podía ver del chico él estaba revisando el cuarto para intentar averiguar dónde estaba.

"No te preocupes, ahora estamos en el edificio Baxter, la Antorcha Humana te trajo después de que en sus palabras fuiste un 'tonto, cabeza de chorlito y paranoico.' Y antes de que lo preguntes, no vieron debajo de tu mascara." Peter parecía aliviado por la noticia. Pero su máscara mostro preocupación un instante después. "Está bien... ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?" Fury parecía no entender la pregunta. "¿Perdón?" Peter solo sonrió y comenzó a hablar, "Si solo estuvieras aquí por tú preocupación por mi seguridad, me estarías regañando por enfrentarme a esos gigantes yo solo, y como no estoy siendo regañado... Tienes muy malas noticias para mí."

A veces Fury olvidaba que aun si Peter era un joven, era un joven muy inteligente y astuto. "¿Recuerdas el monstruo que capturaste hace dos meses?" "El que decía una y otra vez, '¡te matare hombre araña!' Sí, no es algo fácil de olvidar." Fury le lanzo un folder a Peter. "Ese mismo, según nuestra investigación su nombre es Mac Gargan. Alguien no solo altero su fisiología, sino que también le dejo una compulsión mental para matar al hombre araña." "¿Alguna idea de quien me quiere muerto esta vez?" "No lo sé. Aparentemente Gargan no vio a quien lo modifico, y cuando llegamos al laboratorio donde lo hicieron no había nada. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto sabe cubrir sus huellas muy bien." La única pista que encontraron eran los restos de algún tipo de robot, los cuales estaban investigando. "El escapo, además otros meta humanos escaparon. Por suerte para ti ningún otro de ellos te quiere muerto. Ahora, esas fueron las fugas menores, hubo un prisionero que escapo en medio del caos, Peter… El simbionte escapo."

Peter se levantó rápidamente de la cama y debido a la punzada de dolor que se originó de sus costillas se volvió a acostar inmediatamente. "¡Porque no dijiste eso antes! Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido si lo dejamos escapar quien sabe que pueda pasar." Fury sabía que Peter se pondría así, el simbionte siempre lo había afectado de esa manera llevándolo más allá de sus límites físicos y morales. Casi hace que Peter perdiera a sus amigos, que se volviera un súper villano… que asesinara a un criminal. "Ya mande a un escuadrón entero de agentes armados con armas sónicas para que lo encuentren, tu estas muy herido por enfrentarte a los gigantes de hielo. Descansa Peter, al menos por unos días hasta que tus costillas se recuperen, te lo mereces." El simbionte podía sacar el lado más obscuro de las personas a la luz, Peter logro pelear contra ello pero Fury sabía muy bien que muchas otras personas no habrían podido hacerlo.

"No se pudo haber ido lejos Peter, Hill está a cargo de a investigación" Peter sabía que Maria Hill era probablemente la mejor agente que Fury tenía. Eso no significaba que confiara plenamente en ella. "No le caigo muy bien a Hill, ¿Estás seguro que no ayudara al simbionte a eliminarme?" Fury conocía muy bien los conflictos que Peter tenía con Hill, sus personalidades siempre estaban en conflicto cuando ellos estaban juntos. "Confío plenamente en la agente Hill, si alguien puede encontrar el simbionte ella es"

Peter había conocido a Hill cuando S.H.I.E.L.D creía muerto a Fury. Ella estaba a cargo de S.H.I.E.L.D provisionalmente y pensó que el Hombre Araña había asesinado a alguien por culpa del Camaleón. Ella era muy decidida y fuerte, capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir su deber. Si ella se estaba encargando de recuperar el simbionte Peter podía estar tranquilo. "Bien, no saldré corriendo tras el simbionte, pero si Hill intenta asesinarme te mandare a mi abogado."

Fury podía ver que Peter estaba más tranquilo de lo normal y considerando como se veía Gwen de preocupada… "Supongo que le dijiste a Gwen la verdad sobre quien es el Hombre Araña." Peter parecía sorprendido que Fury supiera eso. "¿Pensé que ya habías quitado las cámaras de vigilancia?" Fury si había removido las cámaras no las necesitaba para notar el cambio en Gwen y en Peter, "Las removí hace semanas, pero solo al ver su reacción cuando supo que estabas herido fue prueba suficiente." Peter parecía aterrado al pensar en la reacción de Gwen "¿De verdad fue tan malo?" Fury le sonrió mostrándole que no sentía envidia alguna de su posición. "Por un momento pensé que ella era pariente de Hill."

* * *

"¡Pero en qué diablos estás pensando Octavius!" En un almacén se encontraban seis figuras entablando una discusión. Herman Shultz mejor conocido como el Shocker, estaba objetando a los planes del Doctor Otto Octavius. "Shocker viste la fuerza del joven con el sombrero de paja que ayudo al Hombre Araña, necesitamos más poder si queremos destruir al Hombre Araña de una vez por todas." Shocker podía recordar muy bien a ese joven, de no haber sido por su traje quizás no hubiera sobrevivido el golpe que le dio. Aun así, no era justificación para usar… _Eso_. Utilizarlo seria un grave error y Shocker lo sabía muy bien.

"Recuerdo muy bien al chico Otto, el casi me rompe la cara. Aun así esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa. Además, aun si usarlo no fuera demasiado peligroso no tenemos forma de conseguirlo." Octavius sonrió y le contesto. "Ahí es donde te equivocas Herman. Contrate a alguien para que consiguiera lo que necesitamos. Eso será nuestro en poco tiempo."Shocker no sabía si Octavius estaba desesperado o simplemente había enloquecido.

Shocker se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo un momento. "Bien, si has enloquecido al punto de querer usar eso yo me largo de aquí. No pienso estar aquí cuando tu plan te explote en la cara." Flint Marco mejor conocido como Sandman intento razonar con Shocker. El, Herman y Rhino habían sido socios desde antes de tener superpoderes, "Vamos Herman, esta puede ser la oportunidad perfecta de acabar con el trepamuros." Herman ya había pensado en eso, pero no iba a arriesgarse. "No… no vale el riesgo. Adiós chicos y suerte... La van a necesitar."

* * *

A Fury le parecía muy buena idea que les hubiera dicho su secreto, pero aún quedaba una pregunta más. "¿Qué fue lo que te convenció para que les dijeras?" Peter tenía un complejo de culpa muy profundo y siempre intentaba encargarse de todo, si les dijo su secreto involucrándolos en ese mundo algún catalizador debió existir. "… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue un joven de goma con sombrero de paja que cayó del cielo?"… Fury no parecía confundido por eso más bien le parecía gracioso. "Sí. Ya conocí al chico, él fue quien evito que Gargan causara más daños en S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Cuando el Escorpión se liberó también causo la fuga de otros supervillanos y daños severos a la prisión. Por eso le ordene a Hill que se encargara de la evacuación y rescatar a los heridos mientras yo intente detenerlo junto a un escuadrón de agentes. Logramos sorprenderlo con un lanzacohetes pero eso no lo detuvo, nos atacó, pero antes de alcanzarnos le cayó encima ese joven del que hablas. Lo que presencie después fue probablemente una de las más extrañas peleas que he visto en mi vida…

Helicargero de SHIELD unas horas antes.

* * *

Luffy no estaba muy seguro de que o quien era lo que estaba frente a él, pero si estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera era que parecía un cangrejo gigante pintado de verde, la segunda era que Luffy debía preguntarle una cosa. "¡Oye! ¿Puedes cagar?"

* * *

Peter se quedó mirando a Fury como si le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza. "… Por si te lo preguntas. No, no estoy bromeando, ese tipo vio al Escorpión un gigante verde, acorazado, con tenazas y una cola con un aguijón que podía atravesar acero… y le pregunto que si podía cagar." Fury parecía tan perturbado como Peter l decir esas palabras. "Luego de eso… las cosas se pusieron más raras."

* * *

El cangrejo verde no le contesto a Luffy e intento golpearlo con sus tenazas, Luffy lo esquivo saltando, pero el cangrejo no dejo de girar e impacto a Luffy con su cola, luego salto intentando apuñalarlo con sus tenazas. Luffy lo esquivo y contrataco pateándolo en su rostro "Gomu Gomu no Stamp", seguido de un golpe en el abdomen "Gomu Gomu no Rifle" y Un golpe con ambas palmas "Gomu Gomu no Bazoka", que lo dejo aturdido.

"Eres bastante resistente, acabemos con esto rápido tengo que buscar a mis amigos." Despues de decir eso Luffy se mordió el dedo pulgar y empezó a soplar, su mano creció al punto en el cual era más grade que el Escorpión "Gia Sado". Luego lanzo su mano hacia atrás y la torció cuando tenía suficiente impulso la lanzo hacia el Escorpión, el golpe lo mando volando fuera del Helicargero y a las nubes debajo.

* * *

"Después de eso el chico literalmente se desinflo y salió volando, luego de eso lo encontramos por tu escuela pero un portal se abrió debajo de él y escapo." Peter parecía tener una sospecha del origen del portal. "¿Crees que Madame Web abrió el portal?" Fury imagino que Peter también habría pensado en Web, él había lidiado con ella más veces que Fury. "Si, esa era mi suposición. Bueno, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que ellos lo saben?" Peter parecía aterrado por el prospecto de ello. Pero Fury sabía que a la larga eso le ayudaría bastante este mundo era uno en el cual no se podía vivir sin algún apoyo, incluso Fury tenía a Hill y a Coulson para apoyarlo. El futuro de Peter y sus amigos será difícil pero Fury sabía que si lograban sobrepasar las adversidades, podrían cambiar el mundo.

Continuara.

* * *

En un avión en camino a Nueva York, Deadpool se encontraba… "¡Dame una razón para no salir de esta computadora y dispararte en el trasero por tardar tanto en sacar un nuevo capítulo!"_** ¿Eh?… ¿La escuela no me dejo?** _"Primer strike. No es tan difícil aun si las integrales te están dando una paliza. "_**… … ¿No puse una fecha límite y esto es más que nada un pasatiempo?** _"Segundo strike. Tienes lectores que no solo pusieron esto en sus favoritos sino que incluso comentaron, se los debes y aun si no fuera así, te lo debes a ti mismo."**_… … … Outlaw es tu novia actual en este universo._** "… Ok esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero si sucede otra vez tendrás que darme un harem para evitar mi ira."

Mis más honestas disculpas por la tardanza… Deadpool ya puedes bajar las pistolas.


End file.
